It is natural for skin flabbiness and wrinkles to develop in the upper arms and forearms of a person due to muscle aging and excess weight. As a result, many people feel that their arms are heavy or unattractive, especially when wearing sleeveless apparel. At the present time, the primary option available to conceal one's arms when wearing sleeveless apparel is to wear a bulky sleeved undershirt beneath the sleeveless garment. However, many sleeveless garments on the market, such as tank-tops and form fitting dresses, are not designed to be worn such undershirts.
The present invention is able to conceal or cover a wearer's arms by use of a novel sleeved undergarment wherein the sleeves serve to cover the wearer's arms without adding undue bulkiness about the torso of the wearer. In addition to improving the physical appearance of the wearer, the unique garment allows for increased versatility to one's wardrobe.